A container for this purpose is known from DE-GM (German Utility Model) 84 12 523. In that container, newspapers, periodicals, and the like are deposited in the container and are collected there until the container is full. Below the bottom of the container there are two receiving compartments, each of which contain a supply of string. The string is appropriately placed over the top sides of the container and, when the container is filled, all that has to be done is to knot the string, after which the newspapers and periodicals can be removed from the container in the form of tied-up stacks.
In this known state of the art, the two receiving compartments for the balls of string are formed of special slide-in parts that are fixed to the container. These special slide-in parts, which consist of wood or metal, make the container generally uneconomical to produce.
In contrast, the purpose of the invention at hand is to improve the known container to the effect that, coupled with simple storage and transportation conditions for the container, both the structure and ease of handling will be improved and the stability of the container will be increased.